


Завет

by MorrighanofEriu, WTF Wh40k Astra Militarum 2021 (WTFAstraMilitarum)



Series: Astra Militarum тексты M-E [3]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Cannibalism, Dark, Deathfic, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorrighanofEriu/pseuds/MorrighanofEriu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAstraMilitarum/pseuds/WTF%20Wh40k%20Astra%20Militarum%202021
Summary: ...и сказано было, что Завет нерушим, пока не исполнитесь вы благословенной плоти.
Series: Astra Militarum тексты M-E [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175270
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Завет

  


Комиссар лизнул конверт. Глупо, старо, но иначе нельзя. Не лизнёшь – не запечатаешь тут бумажное письмо. Марки же наклеивать не было нужды.  
Какая разница, дойдёт ли это письмо, этот крик отчаяния, по адресу.  
Для него уже всё решено.  
Он провёл пальцем по высохшим чернилам. Смешно, что почерк у него остался детским: шатким, округлым. Адрес написан максимально размыто, но если письмо дойдёт, это уже будет знаком Императора, что никто не забыт им, ничто не забыто.  
Комиссар не надеялся на это. Но отчаянно верил, что его исповедь, его вопль ужаса, сумеет как-нибудь вырваться отсюда и попасть в нужные руки. Глупо, как же глупо, но он цеплялся за тающий в руках туман.  
Всё решено.  
Кончено.  
Надежда только мешала.

Никто и никогда не верил слухам, которые ходили про этот полк. Затерянный в списках, заброшенный на умирающий мир, эдакий гарнизон на краю Империума Человечества. Иногда туда отправляли кого-нибудь. Мало кто возвращался назад, а сообщения астропата были однообразны: ксеносов почти нет, недавно пролетали мимо корабли Вольного торговца Такого-то. Извечный Враг тоже затаился, следов нет – так гласили короткие телепатические передачи. А ереси и подавно.  
Однако в тёмных уголках, полушёпотом, с оглядкой, делились совсем другими историями.  
О неупокоенных мертвецах в форме полка, которые вечно штурмуют стены последней цитадели.  
О приписанных к полку чудилах, у которых от горла до паха – гниль, пузырящиеся гнойные язвы в жужжании мух, а вместо глаз – белёсые тонкие черви, склизкие и полумёртвые.  
О майоре, который сидит с наполовину обглоданным лицом и вечно стучит ключом в радиоэфире.  
Говорили много чего, но никто в это никогда не верил. Комиссариат терял там одного комиссара за полтора десятка лет, и это считалось нормой. Инквизиция, как поговаривали в штабе, проверила ту планетку сверху донизу, так что слухи – всего лишь слухи. Брехня, чушь, враньё.  
И он так думал.  
Вышел из шаттла, вдохнул сырой воздух. Земля и гниль. Вонючая вода, бесконечные попытки держать хоть видимость порядка. В таком климате многое из увиденного казалось невоспетым подвигом.  
А люди здесь служили. Крепкие, уверенные в себе люди.  
Они знали свой долг перед Императором. С честью выполняли условно боевую задачу: держать этот мир, наблюдать за всем вокруг, сообщать немедленно обо всём подозрительном.  
Десятилетиями.  
Правда, о пополнениях комиссар не помнил, но отнёс это на счёт очередной ошибки Муниторума.  
Просто не прислали вовремя нужные сведения.  
Бывает.

Комиссар не чувствовал страха, когда одна из лейтенантов, облизываясь длинным языком, вела его за руку за собой.  
Он устал бояться. Устал жить в страхе, что неведомые чудовища прокрадутся из темноты, утащат его и сожрут. Устал гадать, кто оставил выцарапанные надписи почти у пола.  
На всех стенах в комнате, где он жил.  
В шкафу.  
Под кроватью.  
Даже в душе. На кафеле. Ножом.  
«Они всегда голодны».  
«Покайся, пока не поздно».  
«Кровь!.. кровь повсюду».  
«Не сбежать».  
Теперь он знал: его предшественники оставляли заметки для тех, кто придёт следом.  
Но каждый раз, похоже, оказывалось слишком поздно.  
Лейтенант открыла дверь и отдала честь. Комиссар, пригнувшись, вошёл.

Неструганные доски, вороты, мясницкие крюки в ржавых пятнах. Тусклые свечи у покрытых копотью крохотных святых икон на стенах. Каменный алтарь и каменная чаша в потёках крови.  
Обезличенная статуя Императора в трещинах, с сиротливыми свечами у ног. Их огоньки трепетали, хотя никто рядом не проходил.  
И ещё пахнущие стиральным порошком алые кушаки, расстеленные там же.  
Он здесь далеко не первый комиссар.  
Ему позволили спокойно раздеться. Пока он искал некоторые пуговицы, представлял: выхватывает нож из рукава, вонзает лейтенанту в глаз, чтобы брызнули кровь и мозг, проворачивает, вытаскивает и снова бьёт, опрокидывает бьющееся в конвульсиях тело и прорывается с боем…  
Только было бы куда ещё прорываться.  
Голым здесь свежо, и комиссар поёжился. Обхватил себя руками, немного потёр.  
Ему указали то ли на стол, то ли на самодельную дыбу. Видимо, другие сопротивлялись изо всех сил. И понять их было легко и просто.  
На руках и ногах щёлкнули ледяные металлические кандалы. Из теней вышел полковой врач, натягивающий жёлтые перчатки на руки, с бликующими круглыми очками на носу, и кинул второму лейтенанту бритву. Тот потрогал пальцем лезвие, положил на комиссара, натянул свои жёлтые перчатки в мелких пятнах крови и спокойно принялся брить: пах, грудь. Чтобы ни единого волоса на теле не оставалось.  
Комиссар слышал чьи-то лёгкие шаги со стороны головы и невольно дёрнулся, когда над ним склонился санкционат. Прохладные пальцы сжали его виски, а дыхание этого монстра с мелкими зубами пахло мясом, кровью и гнилью.  
И чем-то ещё.  
Чем-то… знакомым.

Куда-то в шею врач воткнул иглу с трубкой. И тело перестало ощущаться.  
Комиссар, скосив глаза, с тихо нарастающим ужасом смотрел, как неторопливо и осторожно врач делал глубокий разрез от груди до паха, подрезал ещё и разворачивал кожу широкими кровящими пластами, обнажая нутро человеческое.  
— Зажим.  
Лейтенанты кружили вокруг, скользя голодными взглядами и облизываясь. Всем им комиссар не дал бы больше сорока, может, сорока пяти.  
И все они питались человеческой плотью.  
Вот почему сюда не присылали пополнений, мелькнула мысль. Здесь просто нет потерь…  
— Поднос.  
Опутанная паутиной сосудов печень в неверном свете казалась чёрной. Комиссар не чувствовал тела, но представлял, как вырвавшаяся из разорванных, наверняка разорванных сосудов кровь заполняла огромную дыру.  
Торчали выломанные рёбра. Сырое мясо. Сырые кости.  
— Смотрите на меня.  
В пустых глазах псайкера, выцветших до белизны, был только покой смерти.

…кровь не лилась. Врач сливал её в подставленные кружки, и офицеры поднимали тост за свой умирающий обед. Зазубренные столовые ножи вонзались в исходящие паром мышцы, судорожно сокращающиеся сами по себе. Тупые вилки ворошили тонкие слои жира, когда искали целый кусок благословенной Императором плоти.  
Врач отщипывал в задумчивости кусочки своими щипчиками от опадающих лёгких. Замечал, что у этого лучше, не курил, потому ткань такая воздушная, губчатая, буквально тает на языке. И вытаскивал из сердечной сумки содрогающееся сердце, к которому уже тянул руки полковник. Почки, мягкие, скользкие, вылавливали после того, как несколько заместителей растянули во всю длину покрытый обрывками брюшины в тонких капиллярах, клочьями порванной брыжейки. Цокая, они обсуждали, как прочищать и чем потом набивать: остатками свежей плоти, вяленым человеческим мясом или отступить от Завета — наполнить жиром и кровью, развесить на крюках и коптить, пока сам полк не пропахнет сухим дымом. После этого снять, нарезать и есть.  
Майор, блудный, полуслепой, с разорванными объеденными губами высасывал из костей мозг, скоблил их, гнул и неслышно бормотал. Он обгладывал пальцы, смакуя каждый кусочек, и всхлипывал, когда изуродованная часть лица касалась чего бы то ни было.

Полковой псайкер сидел у ног статуи. На него не обращали внимания.  
Он смотрел на золотую искру между пальцами.  
Искру, которую не видел больше никто.  
— Не сейчас, — одними губами сказал он.  
Души в его медальоне не прорвутся сквозь тьму вокруг. Письма — сгинут.  
Но следующий шаттл заберёт его отсюда.

    
Коллекционные карточки: 
    

    
код 
     `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAstraMilitarum" target=_blank><img src="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/746257986414182440/812344525531512832/1.png" alt=""><a>`

    
код 
     `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAstraMilitarum" target=_blank><img src="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/746257986414182440/812345810016665671/mordian.png" alt=""><a>`


End file.
